


Angel of the Three Realms

by thenextchapter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, MC was an Angel, POV Second Person, Sick Character, Unrequited Love, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextchapter/pseuds/thenextchapter
Summary: Long before the Great War you had lived in the Celestial Realm. You were an Angel of God. A pure-hearted, innocent creature born with nothing but kindness in your heart. And the Angel assigned to you at your birth to train you and show you the way of the world was Lucifer Morningstar, the Light of the Heavens. When you fell in love with him, you knew things would be difficult. It was forbidden for Angel’s to fall in love with other Angel’s. And so, with no way around it, you had to leave. You fell to the Human world where you started a new life....you were an Angel who went to the human world to escape punishment for loving Lucifer only to be brought back into his life, this time in the Devildom where you pretend to be human.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP I was really excited to post after I just wrote it (it's like 1am and I started at 11pm haha) so please enjoy~! (also Lilith is nonexistent sorry not sorry)

You had been in the Devildom for 6 months and it was going pretty well. You did above average in classes, got along with all of the brothers and the other students (although Solomon was strange and trusting him was a bit of a stretch). The only difficult part was being around one specific demon brother… Lucifer.

He had no idea who you really were. And how could he? It had been centuries upon centuries since he’d seen you, and he probably thought you dead after all that happened. He, in all probability, forgot all about you. That made you a little bit sad considering what he was to you.

Long before the Great War you had lived in the Celestial Realm. You were an Angel of God. A pure-hearted, innocent creature born with nothing but kindness in your heart. And the Angel assigned to you at your birth to train you and show you the way of the world was Lucifer Morningstar, the Light of the Heavens.

He brought you up. He was your whole life, always there to correct you if you were wrong, praise you when you were doing well, and he never failed in making you smile. Yes, you knew his brothers. Mammon especially, he was a good-hearted being who always protected you. And he did the same in the Devildom, so nothing had really changed there. But Lucifer was your main protector.

When you fell in love with him, you knew things would be difficult. How could you not fall in love with such a kind person, who always looked after you and his brothers, who always showed you so much attention despite what else he had to do?

It was forbidden for Angel’s to fall in love with other Angel’s. Why, you did not know. Love was something that should be allowed for all. It wasn’t easy living with this love, knowing if you let it free, that if you did tell Lucifer you loved him, you might be punished. Maybe even erased from existence. Your father wasn’t usually so cruel and hate wasn’t often found in Angels, but you hated him. You never wanted to hear him speak to you again. And so, with no way around it, you had to leave.

You fell to the Human world where you started a new life. And a new life again. And another new life after that. Always moving, changing, adapting. Humans were inventive and inquisitive by nature. You never lost the love in your heart for Lucifer, but you had a new life on Earth’s surface that you fell in love with, too. Eventually, this love favored the first, and you moved on, albeit regrettably. Occasionally you wondered how he was doing, and if he ever thought of you.

To say you were shocked when you first got dragged into this realm was an understatement. And you made the split second decision to go along with it all, pretending to be human. Was it stupid? Maybe. But you had spent so long being human, you couldn’t stop now. You knew of the war, you knew of the Angel’s falling to the Devildom, but seeing Lucifer, two wings less and darkened, ruby red eyes still as bright, and a curious black crystal on his forehead, was a shock. He was so beautiful in his new darkened form.

The love sprouted once more. And once more, you hid it. The pain in your heart was tenfold being close to him again in almost the same roles as before. He was your confident, your go-to in this Realm. He made sure you were treated well. Lucifer looked after you like his own blood, stricter than he used to be, and he looked tired most of the time. His newfound loyalty for Diavolo was strange, but you supposed it was a good thing being close to the eventual Demon King (where the current one was, no one knew).

Now, sitting in your quaint little room, looking at the sky, all you could think about was home. Home, the human world home.

One thing you missed was flying. In the Human realm you could visit the snowy mountains and fly around with some of the magic you were able to hold onto to cloak you in case humans saw. Before cameras you didn’t care to do that, but now you couldn’t risk it. Here it was impossible. Someone would sense the magic and find you out, and then what would happen. You didn’t want to think on it.

Another thing was your wings were itching. Grooming was hard throughout the years, but you found friends in the animals of the world, mostly the winged creatures. Owls were your closest friends in the animal kingdom. They helped pluck the old feathers as well as the twisted ones, and in turn you helped them however you could. Having not groomed them in almost 7 months now…

You longed to let them free, but could not. 6 more months and you would go back. But did you want to? Leave Lucifer, this place? You were learning so much from everyone. Lord Diavolo really wanted peace between all and it was incredible how he was connecting all types of beings. Demons, humans, warlocks, Angels.

Angels. Surprisingly, Simeon did not realize what you were. Or if he did, he never spoke up. Angels were pretty observant of other Celestial magics and you were using that to hide your wings daily and nightly here. At first it was only daily, up until Mammon barged into your room and demanded to sleep with you (not in that sense, thankfully) so you very quickly hid them. Lucky you hadn’t been asleep fully.

Wincing, you stretched your arms above your head. It was nearing midnight and you could not sleep from the pain that was ever growing the more you moved around. Maybe a late night snack would help, or something warm to drink.

Venturing to the kitchens, you were unsurprised to see Beel stacking a plate, his mouth stuffed with food.

He quickly swallowed and smiled at you. “Hi. It’s late, can’t sleep?”

You shook your head, smiling softly. “No, I thought I’d get something to eat or drink.”

Beel was so kind to you. You never had many interactions with him above, but when you saw him he always smiled and waved at you, his younger twin attached to his hand. They were inseparable. Nothing had changed with that. Only that Beel ate a lot, and Belphegor slept a lot. It was quite adorable.

“There’s some milk if you want to heat it up. I heard human’s do that to help them sleep. Or I could ask Belphie to help you?”

No, that wouldn’t be a good idea at all. Who knows what being put under by him would do, it may release the magic on your wings from too deep a slumber. “Thank you. I’ll try the milk first and then see.”

He nodded. “Okay. Night then. If I doesn’t work you can come to our room.” And he walked away with his plate of food, munching as he walked.

Chuckling, you shook your head. “Goodnight!” you called to his back.

The pain in your back was growing worse. Warm milk wouldn’t help much, you needed your wings to be freed. You grit your teeth as you moved about the kitchen, feeling the veil of magic rippling at your back. You set a pot of milk on the stove and heated it.

Moving about the kitchen was making you pant, and you had to brace your arms on the counter, keeping your back straight to try and keep the pain minimal.

“Hnng. Fuck.” Yes, in the human world you grew to love curse words. Your father never took your wings away or your immortality, so he must not have cared. Or maybe he didn’t notice.

“Are you all right, my dear?” Lucifer’s voice rang out in the echoed kitchen.

You stood up so quickly the pain was incredible. You felt your body tremble, and you longed to sprout your wings to ease some of the aching.

Lucifer wrapped his arm around your waist, and you held in a scream. He furrowed his brows and let go, instead taking your hand and squeezing it. “What can I do to ease your pain?”

You panted. “N-nothing. Please just g-go.”

He shook his head. “No, I won’t leave you like this. What ails you?”

Damn him and his kind heart. “You can’t fix it, I just have to deal with the pain for now.”

He helped you sit, but you did so stiffly and kept a perfectly straight posture. His hand never left yours. “I won’t accept that. There must be something we can do. Tell me what happened. Did you fall? Are you ill?” He pressed the back of his hand to your forehead, then down across your cheeks. “You have no fever but your face is contorted in pain.”

This was unbearable, having him coddle you when all you wanted was to jump into his arms and have him take care of you. He used to groom your wings when you were growing up, and he showed you how to do the same. His gentle fingers running through your feathers put you in a trance and he used to tease you about it.

Lucifer only wanted to see you well. The problem was, you could not allow it, lest he find out your secret. “I’m sorry, Lucifer,” you whispered. “Really I am. If I could let you help me, I would in a heartbeat.”

The pot with milk was over boiling now, and he quickly stood the take care of it. You lowered your face to the table and grit your teeth, sharp pricks at your back causing spasm after spasm. Tears fell from your eyes. The pain was steadily increasing, and you did not know why the timing of this had to be this way. Why he had to be the one to see you in such a state.

His hand on your shoulder squeezed lightly once before letting go. “Let me at least help you to bed.”

Bed, yes, that sounded fantastic. “Okay…”

He held your hand and kept one hand wrapped around your lower half, resting on your hip. It wasn’t near the area where your wings sprouted from so he could place his arm across you there without making you cry out in pain.

The trip back to your room was long and grueling. Lucifer kept a good hold on you, whispering softly each time you sobbed out a curse word or cried.

“I have you, sweetheart, take your time.”

You wished you could just tell him everything. How you were not human, why you were in so much pain, that all you ever wanted was to kiss and hold him and express your love. But you could only press you cheek to his chest and have him guide you to your room where he tucked you under the sheets and comforter.

You curled on your side, gazing at his dark figure towering over you. “Don’t leave me, stay…”

“I’ll stay with you, I promise.” He stroked his fingers over your trembling brow, and, with shock on your pained expression, he kissed the very same place gently, lips soft and warm.

You began to cry, overwhelmed with pain and emotion. He shushed your cries and wiped away the wetness under your eyes. “Don’t cry, my dove, just sleep and rest.”

Lucifer’s kind face, hovering inches from your own, was the last you saw before you fell asleep. The pain luring you into a dreamless slumber.

Waking up some hours later, you felt exhausted. The sun was rising through the window. Sweat gathered on your body. It was apparent what would happen the second you became aware. You had trouble keeping the magic holding your wings in. You shut your eyes with a sigh, and succumbed to the feeling of letting it all go. The choice was no longer your own, the magic was leaving you, and the wings you kept concealed away would burst free any minute.

They would all know. And you only hoped they wouldn’t despise you for what you hid from them. You prayed for the first time since falling from the skies that Lucifer would forgive you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos if you liked it~ Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow I am so happy you guys are liking this!! :3 I'm overwhelmed with joy! I am writing the next part right now but please enjoy the second chapter~!

Lying in bed, coated in cooled sweat, waiting for the inevitable to happen, was honestly one of the worst things you had experienced. Considering you had chosen to fall from Heaven, that said a lot. It was right up there with loving Lucifer and not having the ability to tell him lest you be cast out or killed, and with the first days you had on the surface world where you had been so lost and alone, scrambling from town to town trying to find a place to belong.

The agony suffocated you. It effected your breathing, which was staggered and strained, and your muscles were tense. You felt a fever building inside of you as you tried to hold on and not go into shock. Your magic was like a thin sheet of breakable glass waiting to shatter. With all your strength, which was not much, you grasped onto it, wanting to keep normal for even just a little longer.

You shivered as you watched the sun rise higher in the window above your bed. It was red and bright and large, blinding you, but it kept you focused on one thing instead of being reminded of what would happen in the next hours, or even minutes.

The secrets would be out for all to see. You would either be cast out of the Devildom, possibly struck down by Diavolo for your lies, or maybe Barbatos would erase you from time itself. The thought was terrifying.

The only people you knew who wouldn’t hurt you or despise you were Simeon and Luke, and that was only because they were Angels. The possibility they would hate you was 1 in a million.

You moved to lay on your stomach. Slowly but surely you found a position that wasn’t too excruciating. Now you just waited. Time wasn’t something you looked at, even with the clock right there on your bedside table. It must’ve been time for everyone to be heading to breakfast by now. Lucifer would probably come to check on you as he had put you to bed last night. But you wondered who would see you first, and how they would react.

The magic was rippling, shaking around you. If you let it go voluntarily or not it would be the same result either way. Maybe if you had just let it go a few nights ago it wouldn’t have been so bad. But it was too late to dwell on the past.

Celestial magic exploded around you, and your wings burst from your back. You screamed, fingers clutching the pillow you pressed your face into. Your head spun, and your wings felt like the most fragile part of you, as if it was the first time they had been free. There was a scent of your blood in the air along with the scent of Celestial magic, a bitter coppery smell with a hint of cool air and crackling lightning. White feathers scattered around you, some tinged with blood. The air was like static electricity. Your wings lay limp, cascading down the bed to the floor. Tears filled your eyes, and you were sure you bit your tongue.

“Nnnggg…” you groaned, keeping still so as not to cause any more pain.

You had no idea how long you lay there. Twitching occasionally, throat clenched and burning. Eventually frantic knocks came on your door, and although your ears were ringing you heard the demon brothers’ voices asking for you, making sure you were okay, wondering what had happened. Why they couldn’t get in was strange, until you realized your magic had exploded outward and created a barrier that blocked the door.

“Move so I can open the door.” Lucifer. He sounded angry.

His infernal magic pressed to your own, and his power was greater than yours so it took no time at all for the door to fall.

You blearily glanced to the open doorway, the door flat on the floor broken off the hinges. And there he stood in all his demon glory. Light bringer Morningstar reversed, dark energy radiated from him. You watched as a smoky fog emerged from the diamond on his forehead. Was this the source of his power, where he held all his magic? The other’s stood behind him in a bundle, all in demonic forms, and all with shocked expressions at seeing you as you truly were meant to be. An Angel, albeit a broken one.

“H-how—?” Lucifer stepped in further, confused and wary. He glanced at your bent and bloodied wings, and then at your face. Searching for something, an answer maybe. You knew that there was no halo, that was something that disappeared as soon as you fell, but your skin was most likely changed, glowing with the light of Heaven, and your eyes no doubt were brightened as well. “How is this possible?”

You shut your eyes, your body shutting down. You couldn’t keep awake, it was as if the energy in your body was totally gone.

Your last words before you passed out were spoken softly and only towards one person. “I’m sorry…”

Darkness took you away, and you floated into it, happy to finally escape the pain.

_+_

Burning, you were burning when you came to. Did they shove you into the flames of Hell? Was this the repercussion you truly deserved for all the lies? It was harsh, but there was nothing you could do but burn.

Whimpering, you tried to move but a force held you down, a cool sensation on the back of your neck. You cried out, afraid of what would happen next.

“Shh. Your safe, calm down. It’ll be all right.”

Simeon? “Wh-what?” your throat ached, it was so dry. You tried to focus, and felt no flames licking at your skin, but a cushioned bed beneath you, where you lay on your stomach. You tried to open your eyes, but they felt glued shut from tears that dried up.

“Here, you need to drink water.”

A straw pressed to your lips, and you sucked in the refreshing liquid. Swallowing was hard to do, but the cooling feeling overtook the pain.

His hand was a cool on your forehead, you sighed in the brief relief of the heat. “You have a high fever. You need to rest some more.”

You trembled. “They hate me, don’t they?” the words were hard to speak, but you had to ask.

He hushed you once again, stroking your hair. “Just sleep now. When you’re well again we will talk.”

So you went back to your dreams, or rather, the nightmares that plagued you. Memories turned dark and evil, some of your time on Earth with friends, others of your time with Lucifer in Heaven. All happy memories that were altered to fill you with nothing but pain.

Your first day of flying, Lucifer cheering you on, clapping and smiling as you floated higher. Then, you fell, and kept falling down and down despite how strongly you flapped your wings. Lucifer was never coming for you, never reaching a hand to pull you back to him and into his arms. You ended up in a dark hole with nothing but bones around you of your once human friends. They die so quickly, humans. You were always alone. Meant to be alone forever. Never able to love and live with that love for the entirety of your lifespan, for it always faded and died. The only true everlasting love you had in your heart was never meant to be.

Voices sporadically came and went as you tossed in your dreamland.

Simeon. “She’s not doing too well. I’ll try my very best to heal her but holding this in for so long was not good for her health. Her wings are… in absolute disarray.”

Lucifer. “Why did she lie to me?”

Asmodeus. “She looks so pale and fragile. Poor thing.”

Mammon. “I remember her... we always looked out for each other. She was always so happy to be around you, Lucifer.”

You heard them speaking and longed to respond back, but you couldn’t find a voice. Drifting in and out, hearing voices, feeling soft touches on your skin and cool hands on your wings. There were moments of sharp pain sometimes when the fingers pressed to the spot where your wings sprouted from, but you were always quickly given a remedy of healing magic from Simeon’s talented hands. But you just wanted this to end and for the suffering to be done with.

It was many days later that you opened your eyes. Like a newborn for the first time, wincing at the bright lights of the room, struggling to focus. Glancing around, it was obvious that this was not your room. It was larger, with tall ceilings, and this bed was huge, your wings barely touched the floor compared to the bed at the House of Lamentation. Where were you?

“You’re in my home.”

You turned your head, still in a position on your stomach. It was Lord Diavolo. He was alone, strange as he usually had Barbatos with him. He wore his usual red suit, but his arms were crossed and he watched you with concern in his bright golden eyes.

You tried to move, to sit up and be a little bit respectful of the Prince, but he quickly strode to you and placed his large hand on your head gently. You froze. “No, don’t try and move. You’re still recovering.”

“I-I don’t—”

He sighed, and pulled a chair to sit next to you, careful of your drooping wings. He gestured to a pitcher of water on the side table. “Are you thirsty?”

You nodded shyly. He helped you drink some water with a hand lifting your head. You were sure you were blushing from feeling the demon Prince’s touch so delicately on your cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He looked at you for a moment, and sighed, his eyes downcast and thoughtful. “This is an interesting circumstance we are in.”

You swallowed hard. “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone.”

He frowned. “My dear, all you did was hurt _everyone_.”

You winced. He spoke bluntly, and the truth, but it hurt a lot to hear it from his lips.

“Lucifer told me who you are. He thought you dead long ago. He was your mentor in the Celestial realm, correct?” You nodded slowly. “Why did you leave there to pretend to be human? He told me you were always so… cheerful. That you both were practically inseparable. The brother’s tell me the same. So why leave all that behind?”

You couldn’t answer him. He just sighed again. “I see. Well, I suppose that will be a conversation once you are fully healed. For now, I’ll have Simeon tend to you now that you’re awake.” He stood up and looked down at you. Diavolo’s gaze seemed to pierce right through your very soul. “Perhaps you will tell me more… or perhaps not. Only time will tell, I suppose. Rest well, my dear. We will speak again soon.” And his footsteps echoed the large room as he left, and you were alone with your thoughts.

What did he want from you? Would he let this be? Would he allow you to stay here? Doubtful, as it was an exchange program for humans and Angels, and you were one of two humans. And were you really counted as either, or both? Were you some strange hybrid being to them, because you lived under the guise of being a human?

There was one question that haunted over you ever since you felt your magic faltering. Would Diavolo take you away from the one place you truly felt at home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and leave a kudos if you liked it~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon helps heal you... and you dread of what Lucifer will think once he sees you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long week and a long Thanksgiving Holiday, but I have a new chapter at last! I really can't believe how many of you guys like this so I hope you enjoy this next part :)
> 
> Oh and HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF OBEY ME!!!! :333

You felt deflated when Simeon entered the room. Lord Diavolo made you worrisome for what would next happen, or at least what would happen once you were healed again. You found yourself avoiding the Angel’s eyes as he looked at you from his seat on the chair Diavolo just was in.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

You blinked at him, and licked your dry lips. “Sore. Tired.”

He nodded, his hands waving over your upper body, a soft glow emanating from his fingers. “Your feathers are a right mess, darling. Will you allow me to help?”

Help with your wings? You knew what he meant by that, and the question wasn’t startling as you knew it would come considering the damage your magic had done. But this was a very personal thing, letting others groom your wings. You only ever allowed one person to touch your wings: Lucifer. Outside of the creatures on Earth, that is, but they were only animals and it didn’t have as much meaning to you.

There was something inside of you that spoke a loud and firm denial, that no one’s hands would pluck your broken feathers unless those hands belonged to Lucifer Morningstar.

“I-I can’t…”

He sighed, and his gentle hand stroked up and down your exposed arm. “It has to be done. Tell me, then, who will you let help you?”

You felt burning tears fall down to drop onto the pillow. “H-he w-won’t…”

Simeon hummed. “ _He_ won’t, hm? I can take one guess as to who that person is. And he’s been so worried for you he has barely slept a wink, pacing the palace floors at all hours, and questioning me constantly on how your health has been.”

You perked up, sniffling. “H-he has?”

Simeon smiled kindly, and his healing magic coursed over your back, soothing the pinpricks of pain caused by your movements. “Lucifer cares about you. I may not have been around him as much since his fall from Heaven but I can tell he never stopped caring for you, my dear.”

“He forgot about me.” You said so dejectedly. If he hadn’t, he would have recalled your face the second you appeared in the Devildom, as the only thing that was different was you had no wings, halo, or heavenly glow around you.

“Dear, we all thought you dead. I assumed your soul was wondering the skies. I am truly sorry I never searched for you to make certain of that.”

Simeon wasn’t present like Lucifer was for you in the Celestial Realm, but he did watch over you when Lucifer could not. It was rare, but it did happen. You occasionally saw him floating around the sky doing work for Michael and your father, but mostly he wasn’t a part of your world, not like Lucifer or his brothers.

“Simeon,” you whispered. “He hates me. Don’t lie to me.”

The Angel’s light was blinding, and his true form revealed itself. You gasped in shock at the sight, it had been quite a while since you had seen any other Angel this way.

He had stunningly pure white wings that expanded outwards behind him, and his blue eyes shimmered like a bright burning star. The halo hovering above his head would cut anything that it touched, a perfect circle of glittering gold, showing his status in Heaven as one of High Regard. His dark skin was encased in an outline of magic so pure it stung your eyes as you hadn’t seen anything like it in so long. He was fierce looking, and yet not, being a creature of pure light. Simeon was as old as Lucifer, if not a bit older even, and he held strength like no one else.

He spoke with authority in his kind voice, booming almost in your ears. “I will _never_ lie to you, nor to any other being. Hear my words because they are the wholesome truth. Lucifer will always have a place in his heart for you even though he has been brought to this darker world.”

You shook from the might in his words. He brought tears to your eyes from the power he spoke with. “Simeon…”

He cupped your cheek, the warmth shocking and overwhelming, his thumb caressing under your eye. He spoke softer, then. “Dear one, if you’ll allow me to I’ll bring Lucifer here to help you. _Please_ let me do this for you. I don’t like seeing such a kind soul in so much pain.”

You pushed into his hand, craving the touch. His words put you under a spell and you couldn’t help but think, maybe he was right. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to have Lucifer here. Would it be like old times? You thought not, so much had changed. But you couldn’t deny the pounding in your heart that said you had to see him, and the truth that you really had no choice that if you wanted to heal, you had to have him aid you.

“Okay,” you answered softly.

He held your cheek for a moment longer, and you felt his magic cascade over you like a protective blanket. “I shall return soon with Lucifer. Keep still until then, your wings should not move lest they become more tangled. Don’t move, do you understand?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Good girl. I’ll be back shortly. If you need me for anything, just call for me. I’ll hear you.”

He meant a prayer. He wanted you to pray for his help. You could not recall the last time a prayer had actually worked for you. Father had forgotten you, Lucifer had forgotten you… Praying was a waste of time.

The seconds ticked by. You let your mind wander to what-ifs, even though it hurt. What if Lucifer was so angry at you that he would take one look at your battered body and leave? What if Lucifer didn’t care for you like Simeon said, and instead hated you so much his magic would tear you apart? What if Lucifer, instead of plucking your feathers, he tore your wings from your body in a rage? These might have been insane imaginings, but they were not impossible. Lucifer had been a demon for a long, long time, and it was true he was still caring towards you while you acted human, but how would he react now? There was no way to know for sure.

Yes, he was your protector above. He was your everything; your father, your confidant, your friend, and your heart longed for him to be your lover.

Now he was something else to you. Still he looked out for you, kept you safe from other demons (not knowing you could if needed use your celestial magic on any who meant you harm), and he made sure you did well in RAD, and he, along with his brothers, thought of you as family. It was all you wanted, after years of searching for something to have as your very own.

Would it all disappear?

The door to the bedroom opened slowly, and you heard Simeon speak. “She’s exhausted emotionally and physically. Please, do what you can to make her well. She needs you.”

 _He_ entered the room. It was silent, and he didn’t move, simply watching you from where he stood before the shut door.

So you spoke for him. “Hello, Lucifer.”

Heels clacked and eventually he stood at your bedside. What an imposing figure he made. He looked at you with deep dark red eyes, near black at the pupils, and a massive aura of magic erupted around him. It wasn’t frightening, it wasn’t overpowering or dark. It was just… him.

He reached a hand to touch your hair, smoothing it back from your face to really look at you. “Hello, my dove.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer grooms your wings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ALL!! :)) Today is the day we get... THE UNDATEABLES!! <3<3<3 I'm so excited I quickly wrote out a chapter for this so I wouldn't feel bad for not posting anything for days (because obvi I will be playing for a while instead of writing haha)
> 
> Please enjoy, and HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OBEY ME!! <3

You didn’t think he’d come, but there he was, beside your bed, comforting hand on your head. Your memories flashed back to when you were young, and he used to do the very same thing when you got hurt. He would pick you up, pat your head, hush your cries, and hold you in his warm arms. His wings encompassing you, the six white appendages like a warm blanket. There was a scent of light around him, fresh and bright like citrus, which always made you feel better.

More memories assaulted you, this one recalling the last time he had groomed your wings. It had to have been about 3 weeks before you decided to leave.

It was profound, the probability of having him touch you after all he now knew. You truly thought he would vanish from your life, too Prideful to see you. But he didn’t leave. He came to your side, despite how you lied to him. Lucifer was here to help you.

You felt tears well up but you kept them back, eyes burning and brimming salty wetness. You looked up at him through damp lashes and smiled.

He didn’t smile back, instead looked at your broken body with concerned eyes. “Why did you wait so long? How could you have let this happen? You know using so much Celestial Magic for so long is bound to crackle and cause extensive damage. How did you become even more reckless?”

You frowned at his sternly spoken questions. “I’m sorry. Forgive me… please…”

He sighed, and pet your hair gently. You leaned into it as best you could. “Hush, my dove. For now, let me help you, and we can worry about having that conversation later.”

The hand so sweetly caressing you disappeared. You held back a sob. You just wanted him to touch you, hold you, and you wanted him to know how much you loved him. How day after day being here was a struggle to not just burst out in tears and reveal the truth. Each time you were with him, every single time he even glanced at you, your emotions built up. Like a rapidly flowing and growing river, with a cracked dam of determination the only thing stopping it all from blasting open and drowning you and those all around you.

He sat at your hip, and you could not see his face. You hated it. “It’ll be painful, as you well know.” He paused, the silence overwhelming you. Then, he spoke softer, “Will you allow me to groom your wings?”

You felt like a child again, emotions so high and fragile. “Please,” you choked out.

“I see a lot of feathers tangled and some are coated in blood. Please don’t hesitate to tell me to stop if the pain is too great.”

And he began on your primary feathers first, plucking and tugging your wings, straightening some others along the way. It started off as a nice feeling, reminiscent of old times of having his methodical fingers smoothing your pure white wings. Now they were tattered and bloodied, and ugly.

“You’re doing so well. I’m almost done with this section, just relax.”

You sighed into your pillow, body light as air. There was not a lot of pain, only a little bit here and there as he worked to heal the mess you made of yourself. It wasn’t until he got to your secondary feathers, and closer to the bone that held them together, that you really began to feel true pain instead of tingles of it.

“A-ah, s-stop—hurts,” you panted. Your fingers gripped the bedsheets at either side of you, and your body trembled.

He put his hand over your hip and soothed it with his thumb. “Deep breaths, and stay still for me. You have a bundle of torn feathers I have to fix. I’ll be as quick as I can.”

You inhaled a shaky breath, and braced for the pain. When he tugged at the problem area, you bit back a scream. It was like a knife coated in fire stabbed you. He quickly soothed the area with his gentle hand, but it took a few minutes for your heart to return to its normal pace.

“Can I continue?” he asked.

“Please, I just want it to be done.”

He kept working, and what seemed like an hour passed by. You glanced over the side of the bed to see a pile of feathers, some misshapen, some red from blood, others totally bent. You saw a few bundles of them stuck together. What a terrible sight. Were you even an Angel, with these broken hideous wings? Had you even been one since falling from the skies?

Your heart was pounding and your eyes burning, and you swore if you ground your teeth any harder you might lose some. But you kept still, and made sure not to move your wings. Eventually, he sighed, and stood up.

“You did so well. I’m so proud of you.”

You looked up at him. He smiled, looking accomplished and happy to have helped you, his fingers coated in feather remnants, and your blood.

He was stunning, and it had you reacting passionately. “Lucifer!” you sobbed, reaching for him with one hand.

Thankfully, he reacted back just as you did. He sat closer to you, beside your head, and pulled you into his arms. Stroking the back of your neck with his thumb, soothing and wonderfully warm. “We’re all done now. You can rest. Shhh, stop crying now, little dove, it’s all right.”

When he called you ‘Dove’ for the first time, you thought your cover was blown. He never called you that in the Celestial Realm, but it was indicative of an Angelic nickname, as doves had pure white wings as Angel’s did. But perhaps there was just a part of him that thought it was you, but didn’t ever realize who you actually were. The nickname never failed to make your heart stutter.

He helped you lay on your side more comfortably, your wings spread out behind you. They were sore and stiff but you felt immensely better. The urge to fall into a deep sleep was great, but you simply couldn’t do that just yet. Not with him right here, openly holding you, caressing you and comforting you.

Lucifer must have read your mind, because he said, “You need to sleep.”

Sleep meant him going away and you didn’t want to wake up and find him gone. “No, don’t leave.”

He hushed you, wiping your teary cheeks as he smiled sweetly at you. His red eyes were so kind, the exact opposite of what eyes of such an ‘evil’ color would be. “I won’t leave you. I swore to never leave you.” He frowned. “Just don’t…” he bit his lip, and looked away, “…don’t leave me…”

Hearing him, the Prideful Lucifer, say such emotional words meant the world to you, and you knew that look he gave meant even more. He truly cared about you.

You grabbed his hand, Lucifer peering down at you with pink tinted cheeks, and you smiled brightly, cheeks hurting and eyes squinted. “I want to stay with you.” The ‘ _forever_ ’ was left unsaid.

A strained looking smile, and he flicked your forehead with his forefinger and thumb, it only stung for a second but still. You pouted. He chuckled. “Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.”

With the hope that he would still be there, you slipped into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a plan for future chapters because before I was just writing as I went along, so hopefully once I get things in the game going after the undateables arrive I will put out more content here! HAPPY DEVIL DAY AND HAPPY ONE YEAR!! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a strange dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN MONTHS AND I'M SORRY!!!!! Holiday's came and went, I had tooth surgery that went bad and I couldn't eat anything but mushy food for two weeks, and I was a little bit lazy.... but HERE IT IS. CHAPTER 5. ENJOY~~ :))

The light was blinding. Everything felt soft and cushioned and warm. You stood in the center of a circular room with no windows and yet the cream walls gleamed pure white so harshly it hurt your eyes. This should be comfortable—light was comforting right, like sunlight?—but you felt too seen. Too pure when you knew you were anything but after all you had done.

Suddenly, above you the ceiling opened up. Black smoke streamed inside with purpose and movement. A dark Angel flew down quickly and landed on two lean legs with no sound of impact.

“Lucifer!” Your own voice seemed echoed in your ears.

His face was expressionless as he spoke. “You lied to me. You left me.”

You shook your head and pleaded, “No, please I—”

He was in front of you, clutching your throat in his hands. His eyes glowed blood red. “I hate you. I will always hate you for what you did to me. You don’t deserve my love.” He let you go and without a second look, Lucifer was gone.

He was _gone_.

The room was getting smaller, until it was brushing your shoulders. You fell to your knees and sobbed and clutched your chest as it ached. Like vines wrapping around your heart, squeezing the life from your soul internally. “Please…”

The inky black overcame your vision, and you felt yourself sinking into the dark. Suffocating and drowning in pain, rejection. You were alone. Forever to be left in the darkness with no one to save you from your own terrible choices.

This was the life you had selected and you had to deal with the consequences of it all.

When you next opened your eyes, expecting dark, it was to a bedroom that was familiar and a pillow you knew all too well.

“That must have been quite a nightmare.”

Heart pounding, you looked over to see Barbatos pouring water from a pitcher that sat on the bedside table.

You felt sweaty and sore and emotionally drained. All from a nightmare. But relief poured in and your heartbeat calmed.

Your throat was actually very dry, so you took the water gratefully. After downing the whole thing, you nodded. “Yeah, that wasn’t… that wasn’t a pleasant dream…”

Barbatos took your empty glass from your hand. “Our dreams are extensions of our conscious minds. Often times what you are dreaming of has correlations to your life and emotions. A dream may even be telling you a path to take or perhaps a path _not_ to take.” He smiled small, then. “Or perhaps not, and it was simply a bad dream.”

You just blinked at him. There wasn’t really anything you thought of to say to that. He might have been right, but what did your dream actually mean?

“You look pale. Do you need anything?”

You shook your head. “No thank you. Um, where’s Lucifer?”

He smiled. “He’ll be back shortly. I was tasked with watching you until then.”

“Oh. All right.”

You shifted on the bed, wincing. Your body had been stuck here for a while and you could feel the muscles of your legs and back starting to cramp, being stuck laying on your belly for this long sucked. But you had a pillow set under your chest to cushion your upper body and the bed was one of the most comfortable ones you ever had been in. At least your wings were okay for now. But there was an urging inside that spoke volumes, and it said that you needed to spread them and fly.

“We’ll start to replenish your magic with some medicine as soon as Simeon gathers the correct ingredients from the Celestial Realm.”

Your neck hurt from how quickly you turned it, and you pushed yourself up on your elbows, despite the strain, to gape at Barbatos. “What? He—he’s going to do what?”

Barbatos didn’t even look affected. “He had to get specific items only found there. He should be back soon and then we can get you back to full strength again.”

You wanted to cry. This was bad, so bad. They were going to find out you still had your Angel magic and strip it from you, and you would be left with nothing. A fitting end, truly, for all the pain you caused them when you left.

“It’s too late to call them back, isn’t it?” you asked quietly.

“Why would you want them to do that, young miss?”

You laughed bitterly at the way he addressed you. “Please don’t, Barbatos. I—I don’t want…” Your throat closed up. Why did you have to start crying again? You were not weak. Right?

“Calm yourself, please. You have nothing to worry about.”

Barbatos’ words did nothing to calm you. It was like he didn’t realize what was going to happen.

Simeon would have to ask permission to take anything from the Celestial Realm to bring it here. That meant speaking with Michael. And Michael was not always kind to you. It was true he was one of the oldest Angel’s and close with your father, but that did not mean he had to be nice to you. He hated how you acted. He tried to make Lucifer change you into being a perfect Angel. Lucifer never listened but still, it hurt.

So knowing what Michael thought of you, and that he probably thought you dead… he would not be happy to hear you fell to the Human Realm and still lived as an Angel. He would destroy you. End you.

Because if an Angel falls from Heaven voluntarily to the Human world, not on assignment or to be a Guardian Angel to a human in need, then that Angel was not welcome back and became mortal, doomed to die and never rebirth as an Angel. They were only meant to become either a wandering soul, or meant for Hell. If an Angel falls from Heaven to the Devildom, be it voluntarily or not, they became a Fallen, still immortal but not pure or ever allowed to return as an Angel, and the Devildom could do with you as they wished.

You shoved your face into your pillows and sobbed loudly. You didn’t want to die. You just wanted to live and enjoy living. Delight in all that the worlds had to give. To be with Lucifer and the brothers and the other exchange students and learn and be happy together, cause mischief and make memories together. As a family.

But instead…. You would be killed. If not killed, made human permanently. Either choice was horrible.

The crushing pain of knowing your end was coming made your entire body shake with uncontrollable sobs. Barbatos was saying something but you were not hearing him, stuck in your head, trapped in the misery of certain death. Is this was Humans felt all the time? If so, it was awful.

The bedroom door opened. You barely heard it. “What’s going on here? Why are you crying? Are you in pain?”

It was Lucifer. You turned your red face to see him standing with Barbatos, accosting him. You wanted to reach out to him, but your position made it hard. “Lucifer—I—”

At your bedside, he took your face in his hand. “I am here. What do you need?”

You cried, “Please hold me, I just wana feel you around me.” Like before when you were sad, his wings always gave you comfort, surrounding your body with warmth.

Lucifer helped rearrange your body so you were curled up into his arms, pressed to his chest on your side as your shoulders shook, wings together behind the both of you. Barbatos had left but you hardly noticed it, too focused on holding Lucifer, breathing him in, letting his hands and fingers and soothing voice calm you.

Several minutes passed. Lucifer was there the entire time, his arms around you as best he could, his chin to the top of your head. He pet your head and rocked you a little bit as you felt yourself stop crying, like you ran out of tears. Your body still trembled and your cheeks hurt but there weren’t any more waterworks.

“Can you please tell me what happened? Was it something that Barbatos did?”

You swallowed thickly. “No, nothing he did. He said… he said Simeon was getting some things for me…”

“Yes, he is. Simeon informed me that your magic is very low from keeping it in use for so long.”

“If Michael—he can’t—”

“Michael won’t find out, sweetheart. I promise you that. Simeon said he’d be discreet.”

“Wh-what?” Did that mean Simeon was lying to Michael… for you?

He tipped your chin up and gazed sympathetically at you as you blinked away random tears stuck in your eyes that fell. “We know Michael. He never treated you well. I won’t let anything happen to you, I swear on my life.”

You wanted to kiss him. You almost did. Instead, though, you hugged him tighter than ever, and he made a surprised sound and then melded into your snug embrace. “Thank you.”

“For you, I would do anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIL NEXT TIME YA'LL! Oh, comment and kudos if you liked it :D


End file.
